


The High Warlock of Brooklyn and The Head of the New York institute

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cat eyes, Confessions, Fluff, Head of the New York Institute, Kisses, M/M, Malec, Set after "bound by blood", alec ligtwood, high warlock of brooklyn, implied sex, magnus bane - Freeform, malec kiss, set after 2x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: The High Warlock of Brooklyn and The Head of the New York institute now that is a great start, to an exciting story





	

The High Warlock of Brooklyn and The Head of the New York institute now that is a great start, to an exciting story

Alec was standing upright, in Magnus ‘loft with a proud look on his face. Magnus was smiling up at him, with those beautiful hazel eyes and the adoring smile he had on his face whenever Alec was happy. He couldn´t help himself. This happiness was so rare for him, and he couldn´t help but laugh when Alec suddenly stopped talking and asked if he was talking to thin air. 

"No, Alexander I was simply just adoring your enthusiastic tone and beautiful smile". 

Alec smile broadens and his cheeks, change into a pinkish color, from the blush. 

"Magnus I want to thank you" 

"For what now, my darling, I’ve done nothing?" he said with a curious smile. 

"You… you give me strength all the time, you are the source, and the reason why I stood up to Aldertree today. Not only that, though, you make me feel like it okay, that everything is going to be okay, and". Alec hesitated a bit, not know if the next thing that came to his mind was overstepping the line. 

In this dark time, you are my true source of happiness, and i-i know it´s maybe too early but… Alec started pacing around the living room. 

" I love you". 

Alec didn´t even have time deny what he had just said because the next second he could feel Magnus grabbing him by the waist and crashing their lips together. It took Alec by complete surprise, so he decided against overthinking it and just going with it. 

It was the first kiss that Magnus had initiated, and it knocked all the air out of Alec's chest. He couldn´t help but let out a moan when their tongues meet.   
After what felt forever, Magnus pulled away and apologized. 

"what Magnus, don´t ever apologize for that kind of action", he said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Alexander" Magnus was looking up at him with glowing yellow eyes, blinking through his thick lashes, with a glassed look. "I love you too".   
He hesitated for a second and then added "and you know that whole title as being the Head of the New York Institute. it´s a huge turn on". 

Alec let out a loud laugh. 

"Well, your title is not too bad either". 

"Maybe it´s a match made by Raziel himself," Magnus said, and he knew that Alec was going to overthink that comment to so he gave him no chance. 

Alec gave up thinking altogether when Magnus ‘lips were on his again. The stood there in the living room, wrapped up in each other. 

That was until Alec pulled apart only to say "Let´s take this to the bedroom".  
And all Magnus could do was to follow, with a goofy, loving and caring smile on his face.   
Alec was truly an angel. 

"Magnus" Alec added when they reached the bedroom. "Please don´t hide your real eyes, they are a huge turn on" and then he dived back in.


End file.
